A pesar de todo
by Claire Beacons
Summary: Silvia recibe una carta que reavivará dolorosos recuerdos que ha querido dejar atrás. "...¡Por fin nos casamos!..." Los sentimientos de la antigua gerente del Raimon.


Antes que nada...  
><strong>Aki Kino<strong> como **Silvia Woods**;  
><strong>Natsumi Raimon<strong> como **Nelly Raimon**; **Mamoru Endo** como **Mark Evans**;  
>y <strong>Haruna Otonashi<strong> como **Celia Hills**.  
><em><strong>¡A leer!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>La muchacha peli-verde se levantó con tranquilidad, como cualquier mañana de sábado. Tras arreglarse lo mínimo y poner a preparar el café mañanero, se envolvió en una bata de tela fina azul verdosa clara y salió a por el correo. Notó que esta vez había más que de costumbre, así que en seguida entró en casa y, mientras se terminaba de preparar su desayuno, comenzó a desechar toda la propaganda y todas las facturas. Después de leer un par de cartas que le habían enviado sus familiares, quedaron dos más.

La primera tenía el sobre de un bonito color amarillento claro, con el sello que la cerraba en forma de rayo; desprendía un agradable perfume, parecido a plena primavera en un campo de flores. La mujer frunció levemente el ceño; ¿de dónde podría salir una carta como esa? Intrigada, y con un mal presentimiento —A pesar de lo bonita que era— la abrió. En su interior se encontró con un folio de textura ligeramente rugosa, doblado tres veces y atado con un fino cordón azulado; en el lazo venía una pequeña flor rosa oscuro. Dejó la florecita en la encimera y desató con cuidado el cordón, para desdoblar el folio.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, y la respiración se le cortó durante algunos instantes de pura sorpresa.

«_Tenemos el honor de decirles que…  
><em>_**¡por fin nos casamos!  
><strong>__Quedan cordialmente invitados al enlace matrimonial,  
><em>_que se celebrará el próximo veinte de Marzo a las 12:00 en la iglesia de Inazuma.  
><em>_Esperamos su asistencia para celebrar con nosotros este hermoso e importante día para nosotros.  
><em>_Rogamos confirmación._

_ Atentamente: Mark Evans y Nelly Raimon (próximamente ¡por fin!, de Evans)_»

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la habían invitado precisamente a ella, precisamente a esa celebración? No entraba en su cabeza, no le encontraba sentido, lo cogiese por donde lo cogiese. Hacía tiempo, exactamente desde que acabaron la secundaria, que ella se había distanciado de la mayoría, en especial de aquellos dos, sólo para no sufrir más. Hacía años que no hablaba con ninguno de ellos y tampoco quería. Entonces ¿por qué la habían invitado a la boda? ¿No quedó lo suficientemente claro que no podía seguir estando cerca de él, sabiendo que jamás podría ser más que un amigo, con todas las esperanzas marchitadas? Y con aquella invitación, no sólo quedaron marchitas, si no también pisoteadas.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, ahogándolos por completo. El corazón se le encogió, dañándola desde el interior de su pecho. Se apoyó en el borde de la encimera, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para acallar sus sollozos y cerraba los ojos, permitiendo que un río de lágrimas recorriese sus mejillas con total libertad.

¿Cómo habrían podido contactar con ella? Inmediatamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Celia; seguro que la peli-azul les habría dado su dirección. ¿Y por qué habían querido invitarla? ¿No les había quedado lo suficientemente claro con el paso de los días, las semanas, los meses y los años que ella, Silvia Woods, no quería saber más de ellos? ¿No entendía que con todo ello sólo la mataban lenta y dolorosamente por dentro?

Sin embargo, no podía odiarles, ni si quiera en aquellas circunstancias.

Había aceptado años atrás la decisión del castaño, e incluso los felicitó, pero en su interior no pudo hacerse a la idea de que, después de todo, de todo lo vivido, de todo lo que habían compartido, el corazón del muchacho le perteneciese a Nelly, y no a ella. Aunque intentase negarlo, todavía había algo en su interior que vivía por el ex-capitán del Raimon; todavía, con la invitación de su boda, había un fuego que quemaba por él. Y por eso había tenido que alejarse. A pesar de que Nelly fuese una de sus mejores amigas, y a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia Mark, no pudo permanecer más tiempo cerca de esos dos sin derrumbarse internamente.

Dejó la carta a un lado, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e intentó respirar profundamente, sin que ningún sollozo rompiese esa superficial calma que había conseguido. Sus ojos ya no lloraban, pero las heridas de su corazón seguían sangrando.

Por supuesto, no iría a la dichosa boda; ni aunque le pagasen millones. Una cosa era haber aceptado que ellos dos eran novios, y otra cosa era ver cómo el castaño le entregaba un anillo de compromiso eterno, mientras le juraba amor hasta el fin de sus días. Eso no podría aguantarlo. Y no era tan masoquista como para acudir a la celebración; por supuesto que no.

Para alejar su mente del tema, decidió terminar de desayunar mientras veía la televisión, dejando olvidada la invitación en una esquina de la encimera. Después de eso se puso a limpiar la casa y salió a comprar. Terminó por hacer un día normal, y por suerte, al final del mismo, apenas se acordaba del tema —Sobre todo después de la conversación que había mantenido con la parlanchina y maruja vecina del barrio, de la que pudo escapar y con suerte.

Ya bien entrada la noche, terminó de fregar los platos de la cena. Cuando cogió el trapo para secarse las manos, se percató de la otra carta que no había leído aquella mañana, y por razones bastantes obvias. Su pecho volvió a resquebrajarse al recordar la invitación, pero todavía aparentando calma para nadie, terminó de secarse las manos y cogió la carta. Era sencilla, usual, con el sobre blanco como las demás. Lo primero que pensó fue en más facturas, pero no venía de ninguna empresa ni nada. La abrió con algo de cuidado, y sacó el pequeño papel doblado en tres aparentemente con prisa. Sus ojos se movieron sobre las letras con rapidez:

«_Querida Silvia:_

_Sé que no tenemos ningún derecho de haberte invitado después de todo lo que sucedió.  
><em>_También sé que no quieres saber nada de nosotros, por obvias razones.  
><em>_Pero coincidimos en que tú tenías que estar en la ceremonia, o al menos hacer todo lo posible porque estuvieses.  
><em>_Sé que, después de todos estos años sin habernos ni visto, te resultará extraño que te hayamos invitado. Pero a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, tú eras, eres, y siempre serás una de las mejores amigas que hemos tenido el placer de tener; una de las mejores personas que hemos tenido el honor de conocer.  
><em>_Entenderé que no quieras asistir a la boda, pero de cualquier modo sigo teniendo esperanzas de poder verte allí, en la puerta de la iglesia; sigo teniendo esperanzas de verte y poder decirte que has cambiado mucho, y llegar tarde al altar por quedarme hablando contigo durante algunos minutos, compartiendo brevemente todo lo que nos hemos perdido durante estos años; sigo teniendo esperanzas de que, en el banquete de después, seas tú la que acapare casi toda la atención, pues realmente todos te extrañamos mucho; sigo teniendo esperanzas de que nos des tu bendición en nuestra unión.  
><em>_Para nosotros sería algo muy importante, el mayor y mejor regalo del Universo.  
><em>_Pero yo no quiero que vengas como una invitada cualquiera, no después de todo.  
><em>_Yo quiero que asistas a la boda como la Dama de Honor, la Primera Dama de Honor; la que me espere en la puerta de la iglesia y me ayude con el velo, el vestido y la cola del mismo, la que guarde mi ramo mientras el cura recita sus palabras, mientras nos juramos amor eterno, y la que me lo devuelva para después lanzarlo.  
><em>_También me gustaría que estuvieses para cogerlo.  
><em>_Pido mucho después de todo lo que te he quitado, lo sé, es injusto. Pero me gustaría que lo hicieses; que lo hicieses no sólo por mí, sino también por Mark; por todos los momentos que vivimos antes de que nos distanciásemos.  
><em>_Porque, y me repito, siempre te consideraré una de mis mejores amigas, pase lo que pase; aunque tú no lo hagas.  
><em>_De verdad, desearía verte en la ceremonia._

_ Mis más sinceros y cordiales saludos,  
><em>_** Nelly Raimon**_»

Silvia volvió a secarse las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano, pero esta vez una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Apretó la carta con cuidado contra su pecho con ambas manos, con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que su sonrisa se ampliaba ligeramente, hasta mostrar sus blancos dientes.

Todavía llevando la carta consigo, se adentró en su habitación, agarró el móvil y buscó en su agenda de teléfonos. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, mientras escuchaba cómo sonaban los pitidos de la espera. Finalmente, tras varios segundos, alguien contestó.

—¿Diga? —preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenas noches, Celia. Perdón por llamar tan tarde, pero… ¿Podríamos quedar para ir de compras? —preguntó, mientras releía la carta una y otra vez, deteniéndose en determinadas palabras y frases, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande—. Necesito un vestido de Dama de Honor.

Precavida que era, ya se había apartado el aparato de la oreja, para que los chillidos de emoción de la muchacha al otro lado de la línea no la dejaran sorda del oído derecho.

Porque, si no había podido odiarles durante todos aquellos años, y no había sido capaz de hacerlo teniendo la invitación entre sus manos, era por algo. Porque en el fondo no podía echarles la culpa en nada. Porque sabía que, en esta vida, unas veces se gana y otras se pierde. Y porque, por esa misma razón, no iban a permitir, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de elegir, que dos grandes amigos y dos grandes personas como eran Mark y Nelly se marchasen del todo de su vida, dejando aquel rastro amargo como último dolor. Porque los quería mucho a ambos.

Estaba decidida. Se presentaría en la boda y les desearía lo mejor.

Porque, en el fondo, sabía que se merecían lo mejor, a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Y entonces ¡las fans del Endaki se presentaron en la boda y la arruinaron!<em> Agshsgadj, okeys, **no**.  
><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>  
>Sí, ya sé; debería estar escribiendo en mi otra historia, pero... Todo este follón <em>(Y la próxima Tercera Guerra Mundial que yo misma me encargaré de crear en el edificio de Level-5, esté donde esté)<em> me hizo pensar... ¿Cómo le habría sentado todo esto a Silvia/Aki? ¡He aquí mi propia versión! Obviamente las fechas y tal están inventadas.. Imagínense que la fecha no es tan lejana :) Además, otra vez necesitaba animarme a mí misma 8) Hacía tiempo que no escribía un One-Shot *-* ¡Vuelvo a mis inicios! Temporalmente...  
>Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.<br>Y espero que no os sangren los ojos después de haber leído 8D

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco algún elogio? ¿Alguna crítica constructiva? ¿O alguna destructiva? ¿Alguna amenaza de muerte?

* * *

><p>Las tres primeras gerentes del Raimon y el protacabezadebalón no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Level-5**;  
><em>al menos mientras no recaude el dinero suficiente para llegar hasta Japón...<em> -_-"


End file.
